


A night to remember

by CrimsonBoy224



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Up, Amity is a lesbian disaster and we love her for it, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Eda being a badass mom, Eda being a good mom, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I ain't going to jail for this!, I really should know how to tag by now, King being adorable, Lesbian Amity Blight, Longest fic yet, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Post-Season/Series 01, So be nice please!, Takes place a week or three after the end of season 1, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, and remember, reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: "And with that Amity’s brain simply couldn’t take it anymore, it began to short circuit as her entire face went as red as a tomato, and she passed out, her mind filled with the thought that Luz just called her cute, her body going limp and her blush remaining on her face, a small smile danced on her lips as she peacefully slept"Luz decides she needs to take a break from the stress of school, teaching Eda magic, caring for King... just being near Hooty, and takes the weekend off to see Amity for the first time in a few weeks, Luz, being the oblivious person she is, fails to see the incredibly obvious crush that Amity has on her, however, Luz being Luz, somehow manages to flirt back unknowingly, or is it?(rated M for the big bad swear words, hinted at smut, a really horny Amity, and possibly some other triggering things in the future, but if any chapter is like that it'll have a content warning, ok, now happy reading and I hope you enjoy!)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 28
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Amity sighed, this day couldn’t possibly get any more boring than it already was, she was still stuck at home and bedridden due to her injury from that Grudgby match, Amity chuckled, god was it worth it to see Luz in that cute outfit and… No! Snap out of it Amity! You’ve thought about nothing but her for the past few weeks and you need to stop. Amity sighed once more and let out a loud groan.

“Heya Mittens! What’s all that groaning for? You miss Luz or something?” Amity’s siblings, Emira and Edric, had opened the door and were both standing in the doorway, snickering at their bedridden and love-struck younger sister.

Amity’s face became a deep shade of crimson as she choked on air, spluttering and coughing as her face got redder and redder. “N-no! Of course not! The only thing I miss is the peace and quiet I had before you two bozos entered my room!”

“Well Mittens, your tell would say otherwise” Emira chuckled. 

“You’ve had a tell since you were old enough to know what love is” Edric added. “Oh to be young and in love” He placed a hand over his chest. “Everytime I felt that way for someone I would get stood up, one time I got slapped, I deserved it though” Edric laughed

“O-o-oh yeah? And what would my tell be exactly?” Amity hid her face by turning away from her siblings, desperate to hide from their steely gazes. “I bet you don’t actually know” Amity humphed.

“Well, the list goes on and on and on and on and on” Edric teased.

“So we’ll just give you the two big ones” Emira joined in.

“Well first off you blush but that’s obvious to literally anyone… except Luz somehow” Ed added under his breath.

“What was that?” Amity snapped, this time it was her glare that made her brother squirm, as she stared daggers straight into Ed’s soul.

“I’m sure it was nothing Mittens, and the second one is that you always start to stutter whenever the person you’re crushing on is around, it’s so incredibly obvious, and honestly? Quite cute, does your brain just shut off when you see Luz or something? It’s pretty adorable” Em responded, chuckling.

“I don’t do that” Amity crossed her arms and pouted, turning away from the others to hide her blush. “if it did happen, which it doesn’t, it would not be cute, and besides, you can’t prove that I do” Amity smirked smugly at her siblings.

“Oh, I think we can Mittens” Ed smiled, waving his hand to his left, and to Amity’s surprise, and horror, Luz rounded the corner with a giant grin.

“Hey Amity! I haven’t seen you since that Grudgby match! How’s your leg doing? I have so much to tell you!” Luz talked rapidly, not letting Amity respond to the question, she had walked over to Amity, Amity’s blush deepend and her brain began to panic.

‘She’s getting close! What do I do what do I do?!’ Amity’s mind was racing as her blush got brighter and brighter. “H-h-h-h-hey L-Lu-Luz, how a-a-a-a-are-are you” Amity stuttered and stumbled through her words, failing miserably at making a coherent sentence.

“I’m great Amity! I see you’re still bedridden, that must be so tough for you!” Luz walked even closer and as her smile grew, so too did Amity’s blush. “Aww, you look so cute when you blush Amity!”

And with that Amity’s brain simply couldn’t take it anymore, it began to short circuit as her entire face went as red as a tomato, and she passed out, her mind filled with the thought that Luz just called her cute, her body going limp and her blush remaining on her face, a small smile danced on her lips as she peacefully slept.

  
  


“Amity? Amity?” Luz poked Amity’s cheek and squealed. “Tan linda! Dios mio! Como se es ella tan linda!?” Luz cooed. “Ella siempre se desmaya así?” Luz looked over to the twins, who both had looks of shock and confusion on their faces. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“You just spoke some… weird language! Is it ancient? I’ve never heard it before” Ed exclaimed, looking amazed at the prospect of a new language. “What are all the swears in it?” He shouted, grabbing a notebook he apparently kept on him with the title ‘From A-Z, The swears of different languages’.

“Oh I’m so sorry! Sometimes my brain defaults to Spanish when I get too excited” Luz smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck. “And yeah, it’s technically an ancient language, but it’s still used in many countries back on Earth, as for the swear words, ask someone else, I don’t know too many and don’t plan on learning anymore” Luz said apologetically.

“Well, what did you say?” Em asked inquisitively, Ed next to her now on his knees in fake dismay at the fact he couldn’t learn some new swear words to confuse Principal Bump.

Luz’s face flushed red as she stammered. “Oh uh well… uh nothing, nothing important” 

The twins looked at each other and shrugged “anway, while you wait for Mittens to wake up, you may consider yourself welcomed to the Blight abode, please make yourself at home madame'' Ed said as the twins bowed jokingly and parted from the doorway. “Please, make yourself at home” Em repeated. “And have a pleasant stay”

Luz chuckled and took the twin’s offer as she exited the room, once the twins were sure she was out of earshot they looked at each other for a moment, and began to laugh uncontrollably.

“Who knew that… that you could literally… literally… just pass out from sheer gay panic?” Em wheezed through her laughter. “Wha-What a… a gay disaster of… of an elf”

“I… I didn’t know that was… that was even possible!” Ed replied through his own laughter.

“Oh Titan! We’re never gonna let her live that down are we?” 

“Ha! Nope, they’re gonna get married and we’re gonna call her out in front of everybody, it’ll be hilarious!”

“Who’s gonna get married?” Luz asked, returning from her rather quick adventure around the manor.

Ed jumped in surprise as he heard Luz from behind him and started to panic. “Uh, no one, we were just making a joke about…” Ed looked at his sister for any help, but was met with a cold glare.

“Why’re you looking at me? You brought this upon yourself Ed” Em laughed, turning to face Luz. “Why are you back so soon Luz, our house is definitely big enough to warrant more than two-ish minutes of searching

Luz shifted from foot to foot and looked down. “I kinda, sorta, completely got lost, this place is just so gigantic!” She exclaimed looking around, the house was indeed, very big, the ceilings were far above their heads in every room, all the walls were decorated with expensive looking paintings, photos, and occasionally a picture of Ed or Em, usually found together. Luz thought it was strange there were none of Amity but decided it was because Amity didn’t like her picture being taken. “Well anyway, can you give me a quick tour?” Luz asked the twins.

“We’d be more than happy too” They said in unison before leading Luz along for a tour.

**________________________**

Amity groaned, both her head and her heart were pounding, and she looked around, only to see Luz’s face mere inches away from her own. Amity yelped and nearly fell out of her bed before she barely caught herself, Amity didn’t think her heart could beat any faster, but it seemed she was wrong, her heart was beating so fast it dared to jump straight out of Amity’s chest. ‘Close close close close! Why is she so close? What does this mean?’

“Amity! You’re awake! Whoops! I’m sorry, I was just too excited to talk to you, and I noticed you were waking up, so I decided to get close, apparently a bit too close though… sorry!” Luz apologised, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no-no problem Luz” Amity stuttered, her cheeks heating up and her face going red. And then she realised, what if she hadn’t jumped, would she have kissed her? Did she just ruin her chances with the person she loves the most? Is she destined to forever be just friends? Amity panicked and her breathing became irregular as she clutched at her chest, struggling to take in oxygen. Amity knew the panic was unwarranted and had no base in reality, but that didn’t stop her brain from taking it out of proportion

“Amity... Amity? Ay dios mio! Amity? Oh damn” Luz waved her hand in front of Amity’s face, but to no avail, she was too far gone in her thoughts. “Oh god this is bad” Luz didn’t know what to do, she searched and searched her memory and thoughts for anything she could do, and only one thing came to her mind. “Ok, this may come as a shock, but this always helped me calm down when I was younger, just realise, I’m doing this to help you” Luz spoke slowly and calmly as she got closer to Amity, before sitting down in the bed next to her, and clutching her close. “It’s ok Amity, it’s ok, I’m sorry I scared you, but everything will be ok” Luz shushed, gently stroking the back of Amity’s hair and continuing to whisper into her ear, soon, Amity’s breathing began to return to normal… well that was until she realised that Luz was indeed hugging her. Amity’s cheeks flushed bright red as she pulled away from the hug, her heart once again beating a mile a minute

“Th-thanks Luz” Amity muttered. “An-and it’s ok, you didn’t scare me, I just… didn’t expect you to be that close, nearly passed out again” Amity chuckled, causing Luz to return to smiling.

“I think I would’ve freaked out if you did! It was so cute last time! You were still blushing when you passed out and only then I realised that your ears go red when you blush and it was so adorable! Does that happen often? It was such a shock that I started speaking Spanish unconsciously, which only happens when I get super excited! Your brother and sister were so confused! It was hilarious” Luz sped through her words so fast that the only words Amity heard were ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’

Amity’s face lit up, both literally and figuratively as her blush returned and her eyes widened. ‘She thinks I’m cute! Not a doubt in my mind she thinks that, she's said it twice now!’ she thought frantically. ‘Oh my Titan! I have a chance! Ok Amity, calm down, you’re gonna scare her away if you keep panicking like that every time you get close to her and-’ Amity was cut off from her thoughts by Luz’s voice.

“Uhhh, Amity… what’re you doing?” Amity had no idea what Luz meant, and then she realised that she had hugged Luz unknowingly, her blush once again returning, ‘y’know’ Amity thought. ‘Around her I really blush more than I don’t’ Amity then broke the hug and backed off.

“Oh Titan! I’m sorry Luz I just…” Amity was once again cut off, this time by Luz hugging her instead. Amity’s blush returned in full force as she returned the hug.

“When your best friend hugs you, you always return the hug” Luz said matter of factly before pulling away, leaving Amity’s front once again exposed to the cool air. “Now! I’ve gotta get changed if I’m going to stay the night” Luz explained as she rushed off.

“Wait, you're staying the night?” Amity called back.

“Yep! Your siblings said that your parents are out for the weekend and I just had to come over to see you!” Luz’s voice was now barely above a whisper due to her distance.

“OH THAT’S NI-, oh whatever, I’ll just wait for her to come back” Amity sighed “I have those two nitwits to thank for this I guess” She muttered, looking out the window, then a thought struck her, she didn’t have a spare mattress of bed, meaning Luz would have to sleep in HER bed, and the thought left Amity both blushing and grinning as Luz sped back into the room, now dressed in long purple pajama pants, and a comfy looking crop top with the same cat hoodie attached to the back.

“Ok I’m back!” Luz announced, giving a twirl and revealing the unusually defined muscles the girl had around her core and back, Amity had to stop herself from drooling as Luz did a little ‘ta-da’ pose at the end of her twirl.

“Y-y-you look” Amity paused and mustered up the courage to finish her sentence. “You look nice Luz”

Thanks Amity, you look great too... Now… what do you actually do in a sleepover?” Luz asked, her hand stroking her chin in thought. “Before I came here, I didn’t have any friends so I never knew what happened at these things”

“Well, the only sleepovers I’ve been to involved my old friend group” Amity responded, attempting to ignore the warm feeling in her stomach caused by Luz’s comment. “And all we’d do was scroll through Penstagram and gossip about whoever Boscha didn’t like” Amity paused. “I’m glad I managed to get away from their friend group, when my parents, mainly my mom, found out I ditched their friends children for a human and two ‘lesser class witches’ she freaked out, and I got grounded for a month”

“Jeez, sounds bad” Luz responded, her hand resting on Amity’s shoulder. “Just remember, you always have Me, Eda, King, and, yeah, even Hooty to fall back on”

“Oh Titan no not that stupid owl thing! If he even attempts to talk to me one more time I will end his miserable life” Amity scowled, her face as red as when she was blushing before she nearly fell limp. She exhaled and sat back up. “Nearly passed out there” 

Luz chuckled. “I guess you don’t know, but Hooty, all by himself, defeated not only Lilith, but also, like, 10 of the Emperors Coven! And to think you wanted to join them when they can’t even beat a stretchy owl” Luz laughed.

Amity laughed with her, clenching her sides as she did so, the thought of Hooty taking down what must’ve been the third most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles AND ten members of the most powerful coven there was, made her laugh so hard it seemed to almost hurt, almost... This was going to be a fun night.

**________________________**

It was getting late, the moon was peeking out above the horizon as Luz was finishing her telling of a story to Amity, both of them sitting on the edge of the bed, laughing and giggling at each other's jokes and spilling their newly acquired food all over the floor.

“And THAT, was how my first day on the Boiling Isles went” Luz finished, much to the dismay of Amity, she could listen to Luz talk for hours upon hours. ‘That’s just what happens when you love someone’ she thought, laughing at Luz’s story. Luz looked over at Amity and noticed she had a crumb of a sandwich on her cheek, she leaned forward, and Amity was sent into a full gay panic mode, thinking, more hoping really, that Luz was going in for a kiss, she shut her eyes and attempted to lean into it, only to feel Luz’s thumb on her cheek, she opened her eyes, and to her dismay, saw that Luz merely wiped a crumb off of her face. Amity, now blushing out of embarrassment instead of love for Luz, turned away and took deep, slow breaths in an attempt to still her beating heart. Luz sighed dramatically“This is the most relaxed I’ve been for weeks! It’s been so stressful, I took on the emperor himself, I’ve started teaching Eda my form of magic, and now King is refusing to let us bathe him! He smells like a literal trash heap!” Both of the girls laughed at the joke, but suddenly Luz stopped and stood up. “I just remembered something!” She exclaimed, and quickly turned around and kneeled in front of Amity

“W-what?” Amity’s heart rate doubled as she watched Luz crouch down and reach for… something out of her pocket. Amity pleaded to God, Satan, The Titan, Zues, Thor, or any diety out there for what she thought was happening to happen, but instead, Luz pulled out a marker and started to write her name on Amity’s cast.

“Back on Earth, we have a tradition whenever someone gets a cast, I don’t know if you guys do it here, but if you know them, you get to sign their cast and it’s a proof of friendship until it gets taken off!” Luz smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side a bit, making her smile even more adorable, and Amity’s heart melted at the sight. Luz flopped back onto the bed, stretching with her back on the bed, and to Amity’s luck, accidentally exposed more of her muscular stomach, Amity’s heart, already melted, now started to boil and form as a gas as she began to sweat, and a deep ache in her core began to rear its ugly head, but Amity managed to calm her roaring emotions for the time being, those thoughts would have to wait for a separate date, in both meanings of the word.

**________________________**

Amity slowly stirred in her sleep, a gentle, warm feeling spread across her back as her eyes fluttered open, wondering what the source of the warmth was, she turned around, and found Luz behind her… spooning her. Amity’s cheeks and ears burned redder than the lava lakes on the Boiling Isles, as she silently screamed into her pillow, the burning ache in her core once again begging to be freed. Amity sighed, she needed a cold shower, fast. She attempted to get up without waking Luz, but as Amity shifted slightly, the still sleeping Luz made a noise of discontent, scowled, and draped her arm over Amity sleepily, before pulling Amity back into their original position, this time, a noise of joy came from Luz as she nestled her body closer to Amity’s. Amity’s face, now redder than the colour itself, began to smile, this was a moment Amity had dreamed about, once again both literally and figuratively, ever since the time they met on the knee of the Titan, Amity sighed contently, and pushed herself closer to Luz, who then sighed contently back.

“Hey you two! Ready for break-” Ed and Em both stopped in unison when they saw what was before them, the image of Luz and Amity spooning was not what shocked them, the fact that their little sister, the top of her grade, one of the best abomination students to ever attend Hexside, the girl who managed to defeat Grom last year, the trainee of Lilith Clawthorne and the former captain of the school Grudgby team, was the little spoon in bed. The twins slowly closed the door, not wanting to disturb the two and walked away quietly, when they thought they were of a suitable distance, the began to laugh uncontrollably

“Amity is the little spoon?!” Em shouted while laughing

“She’s one of the most powerful students at Hexside, and she’s the fucking little spoon?” Ed agreed.

“Just like before, we are never, ever going to let her live this down” Em laughed, Ed nodded his head in agreement.

“But for now, let's let them be, I want to see where this is going, and if that was just a thing Luz did or if they actually confessed last night” Ed replied.

**________________________**

“Good morning Ed and Em” Luz called from behind the two twins, who spun around to greet Luz, but to their surprise, Luz was not alone, and was actually carrying Amity to the kitchen.

“Good… morning?” Ed replied, his face twisted in confusion.

“Just so you know this was not my idea” Amity spoke softly, the majority of her face taken over by her blush, a few… not so clean dreams had started exactly like this and Amity had no idea what to do. Luz set her down in a chair, then Luz sat in the chair next to her, smiling at Amity. “So, what can I get ya Mittens?” Em called from the kitchen. “I’m scrambling some phoenix eggs as we speak, but if you want I can make something else, and no, Ed is not allowed in the kitchen this time”

Ed feigned a look of hurt. “What do you mean? All I did last time was… burn down the kitchen and almost poison Mittens but that wasn’t too bad” He recalled, laughing at his little sisters expense.

“And might I remind you, I’ve sworn revenge for that and you will regret that one day” Amity stared into her brother's eyes as she scowled. Ed stared at his sister, before getting out of his seat and moving to a seat farther away from her. “Yeah Em, those sound good”

“Are you ok with the scrambled phoenix eggs Luz, or are you allergic or want something else?” Em asked from the kitchen.

“They sound great! I’ll try them” Luz responded, looking around the room, just the dining room alone almost seemed bigger than the Owl House! “Wow, your house is so big! You could probably do anything and everything here!” Luz exclaimed.

“Like me” Amity muttered under her breath, and if it had been even a squeak louder Luz would’ve definitely heard it.

“What was that?”

“N-nothing, n-n-no-nothing at all Luz” Amity smiled as her face went red with blush.

Luz chuckled. “You look like a strawberry when you blush like that” Then Luz gasped. “Strawberry! Isn’t that a perfect nickname for you Amity?” Luz clasped her hands together and her eyes seemed to positively sparkle.

After not responding for a few seconds due to being lost in Luz’s eyes, Amity groaned. “Call me that in public and I will end you right then and there” Amity threatened.

“Well we aren’t in public right now are we? Mi pequena fresa? My little Strawberry?” Luz chuckled at Amity choking on air before taking out her scroll.

“Maldita sea!” Luz exclaimed as she stood up. “I’m really sorry Amity but Eda needs my help back at the Owl House, really sorry I couldn’t stay longer, anyways, I’ve gotta rush and grab my things!” Luz said as she rushed back to Amity’s room

“So sis” Ed started. “Did you two confess or what?”

“No! I don’t know what’s happening but she seems to be flirting with me and I have no idea what to do! I realise it means she probably likes me back but it’s just…” Amity finished her sentence with a groan

Ed chuckled at his sisters' ever increasing blush and stood up. “Just know, for someone to actually date you, you’ve got to ask them you know?” Ed waved to Luz who was returning and Luz waved back.

“I’m still so sorry I can’t stay longer! But I really need to bounce, Eda said she had something important and to come over right away” Luz smiled at Amity, and with a little hesitation, she pecked Amity on the cheek. “Hasta luego mi amiga!” Luz called to the seemingly melting Amity as she left the Blight family home, leaving Amity alone, holding the place that Luz had just kissed, the area on her cheek tingled and left a very happy feeling in Amity’s gut.

“So, you claim you two aren’t dating then that?” Em laughed. “Seriously, Mittens” Em smiled. “Sorry I mean ‘Mi pequena fresa’, You’ve got to confess to her, she clearly likes you back, just tell her already”

But Amity didn’t hear what Em had to say, all she could think of, was that kiss, it was a small and fleeting kiss, but the mere second it lasted felt like it could sustain a lifetime.

And with that, Amity Blight once again fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick semi trigger warning: This chapter contains a really, like REALLY horny Amity, and if you don't want to see that then this ain't for you!
> 
> As well as that, this does contain a very quick fight like scene, not described in any way graphically, but just in case anyone doesn't want to see that, here's the warning!

“Luz, I love you…” Amity called out to Luz, the latter of whom was just about to enter the portal, leaving the Boiling Isles indefinitely. “I-I have since we first met and… I finally got the courage to ask you even though it’s right at the end of your stay, but… will you please be my girlfriend?” Amity looked up at the Latina human with pleading eyes and a giant blush.

  


Luz stared at the green-haired witch in utter disbelief, Amity shared the same feelings she did, tears pricked the sides of Luz’s eyes before streaming down, tears of pure happiness freely falling down her face as she ran to crush Amity in a giant hug, tackling her to the ground”

  


“Yes! Yes I will!” Luz replied, all oxygen had exited her lungs, and her heart was fluttering more than the butterflies in her stomach were, she finally had what she wanted most and as Amity looked up at Luz, a blush spreading across both their faces, Amity began to scream, and scream, and scream.

  


Luz shot up in her bed, gasping for air as her heart went haywire, feeling like it went into the quadruple digits. She groaned and twisted around to look over at the screaming alarm clock that sat on her bed-side table, before swiftly shutting it off. Luz sighed and ran her hands through her messy hair, the dream she just had being far too realistic for her tastes, and far too hopeful as well. She took some deep breaths and stretched, slowing her racing heart. 

  


Luz pushed the thoughts of the dream out of her mind for the time being, she sat still in her bed, breathing heavily as she attempted, and failed, to get rid of the blush on her cheeks. After what  **_seemed_ ** like a short amount of time, she hopped out of her newly acquired actual bed, given the fact she would be staying in the Boiling Isles for the foreseeable future, Eda thought it would be a good idea to get her an actual bed. and took off her pajamas, the same ones she wore to Amity’s house, and threw on her usual school day clothes, which consisted of her brightly coloured school uniform with all nine main coven colours plastered on it, and the newly sewn cape that Eda had made for her. She readied herself for the new week to come and exited her room.

  


“Morning Eda, morning King” Luz announced as she walked down the stairs, greeting her mentor and her favourite demon, well, she hadn’t actually met any other demons, but she was sure King was the best out of them all.

  


“Good morning Luz” Eda responded, her now differently coloured eyes locked with Luz’s. “How was your sleep over yesterday? Never told us after you came back”

  


“Yeah, kinda got distracted with… the mess” Luz shuddered as she recalled the putrid scent that came from the house, the putrid scent being Hooty’s fault, as he somehow managed to snab some chocolate, causing him to throw up  **LITERALLY** all over the house.

  


Eda sighed and looked down. “Sorry I couldn’t help too much, with my magic gone I just feel so… useless” Luz held Eda’s shoulder and smiled.

  


“Don’t feel bad Eda, even without magic, you’re still the same Owl Lady we know and love” Luz beamed at Eda, who in turn, beamed back.

  


“I guess you’re right kid” Eda smiled, ruffling Luz’s hair. “Soon you’re gonna have me spouting quotes from that book you read if you can get me to bite into the sappy crap you tell me” Eda laughed. “But, in all seriousness, thanks Luz”

  


“No problem Eda” Luz looked over at the other couch, seeing King laying there. “Get in here King” Luz called over the small demon and hugged both him and Eda.

  


The door slammed open, revealing a not so happy Hooty. “Hey! What about me? I’m here too, jeez”

  


Eda scowled at the owl, staring straight into his soul, if he had one that was. “Oh no, you’re not going anywhere near me for the next 5 months after that mess you made”

  


“Hey! It wasn’t that bad! I could’ve cleaned it up all by myself Hooty hoot hoot” Hooty hooted to the rest of the people inside.

  


“Wait, you could’ve?” King yelled. “Why’d you make us do it then you vindictive demon!” he added, apparently not recalling his status as ‘king’ of demons. “Wait, is Hooty a demon?” King turned to Eda for answers to his question.

  


“Sure acts like one” Eda frowned at the Owl. “But no, if he was a demon he would be able to move freely and wouldn’t be bound to the house, and one shudders to think of what horrors would be committed if he could walk around” Eda sighed. “But yeah, why didn’t you help us you bi-” Eda paused as she looked over to Luz, not wanting to accidentally teach the pure hearted human any swear words. “Uhh, you, big meany?” She finished, sounding like she questioned her own statement.

  


Hooty laughed. “Ha, why would I?” He asked as he slammed himself shut.

  


Eda groaned. “If he didn’t control the house, he’d have been dead years before you showed up Luz”

  


“If that happened, future me would’ve invented time travel and personally thanked you myself” Luz joked as she checked her watch, shocked to see it was already time for her to leave.  **_Must’ve sat in bed for too long_ ** she thought. “I gotta leave now guys, don’t wanna be late for school!” She rushed over and pecked King on the forehead, causing him to giggle. “Adios King, don’t miss me too much” Luz then moved over to Eda, giving her a kiss on the forehead too. “Don’t miss me too much either Eda!” Luz called as she rushed out of the door. “See you guys later!”

  


King looked at Luz and then back at Eda, back at Luz, then back at Eda again. “Does she realise that she picked up an empty lunch bag?” King asked.

  


Eda sighed. “No... no I don’t think she does”

  


_________

  


“Willow! Gus!” Luz called as she waved towards two of her best friends before walking to them. “Sorry I didn’t hang out with you guys much on the weekend” Luz paused slightly,  **_is it bad that I feel like I would’ve had less fun if I didn’t go to Amity’s house..._ ** “but anyways how’re you guys doing?”

  


“I’m doing great! Thanks Luz” Willow responded. “My dads finally let me search for this really rare flower and I managed to find it!” Willow said as she pulled a small glass container from her pocket, and in the glass container was a small pink flower that swayed in a non existent wind. “It’s called the pink dancing flower, you can probably tell why, as it is in fact, dancing” Willow chuckled “It’s said to bring good luck to whoever holds one” Willow showed off the beautiful flower before stuffing it back into her pocket. “Thanks for asking” She smiled.

  


“I’m doing great as well, I managed to trick my dad into thinking one of my illusions was me! That means I’m getting better than I was before” Gus exclaimed happily, his magical prowess did seem to be improving, his illusions and casting had gotten much better than before, not to mention he could now summon more illusions than ever before. “Now I can sneak out whenever I want, well, within 3 kilometres anway” He added sheepishly.

  


“Wow that’s great you two! Over the weekend I sle-” Luz was cut off when she heard the clacking of someone with crutches behind her, and she twirled around to see exactly who she expected. “Amity! I’m so glad you're back! School was getting a bit boring without you here” Luz smiled at the girl, causing her to blush and the other two to roll their eyes.

  


“Come on Gus, let’s get out of here, give these two love-birds their space” Willow laughed as she and Gus walked over to their first lessons, both knowing Amity and Luz hadn’t heard Willow’s comment.

  


Amity smiled back at Luz, her blush doubling in size as she noticed Luz had a small blush dancing on her cheeks as well. “Well I’m here now, aren’t I?” Amity responded, her voice higher and squeakier than she intended it to be.

  


Luz chuckled lightly. “Yes you are, mi pequeña fresa” Luz laughed at the ever increasing blush on Amity’s face and ears. “You really are so cute my strawberry” Luz sighed, letting herself get lost in Amity’s golden eyes was one of the best feelings ever. “Also I thought you said you would end me if I said that in public didn’t you, so, where is this ‘ending’?” Luz questioned, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

  


“Well…” Amity paused, struggling to come up with an excuse for her empty threat, and finally deciding on the tried and true answer to any question. “Shut up” Amity lightly shoved Luz and smiled.

  


“I can’t, you’d die without hearing my voice for a day” With that, Amity coughed and sputtered on nothing as she shoved Luz again, this time a bit harder, and turned away, pouting.

  


Luz was laughing hysterically. “Ok, ok, sorry about that joke” Luz’s laughter died down and she stretched out her hand for Luz to take. “We’ve got our first lesson together today, so come on, let’s go” But Amity stayed with her head turned still pouting, Luz sighed and smirked. “Amity, I’m going to count to three, if you don’t come by then, I will not hesitate to make you” Luz crossed her arms and started counting. “One” Amity didn’t budge. “Two” Amity chanced a glance at Luz. “Two and a half” Amity looked nervous about what she may have gotten herself into. “Three, ok you asked for it mamacita” Luz scooped up Amity’s legs and began to walk to the classroom, Amity gasped and felt her face heat up. “Oh you cute little thing, who’s a good girl? Who’s a cute girl?” Luz whispered into Amity’s ear jokingly while Luz carried her to class.

  


At those words Amity’s face was lit on fire, her blush spreading down to her neck as her core clenched, was she really getting turned on by Luz calling her a good girl and carrying her? Titan’s sake she was such a mess. Amity hid her face from Luz and tapped her on the shoulder. “C-c-could you possibly put me down p-ple-please?” Amity asked, stuttering through her words as her mind started to remove all thoughts not to do with Luz calling her a good girl, and some other… thoughts, about Luz.

  


“Sure mi pequeña fresa” Luz smiled sweetly as she placed Luz down, handing her the crutch and ruffling her hair briefly, accidentally taking the small ponytail holder out as she did so. “Oh whoops! Sorry about that” Luz smiled as she gave the holder back to Amity. “I’ve always thought you looked better without the ponytail anyways…” Luz thought aloud.  **_Not just better, even more beautiful_ ** Luz thought, this time not aloud.

  


Amity quickly turned away from Luz, once again to hide her blush, but this time, she vowed to never wear the ponytail ever again. “I didn’t know you thought that” Amity mumbled, a fiery blush creeping onto her cheeks.

  


Luz just smiled in return, taking Amity’s books for her and walking over to their first class of the day, that being the history of witches.

  


_________

  
  


Amity never thought something could be even more boring than being bedridden for weeks, but there was one upside, one really,  **really,** big upside, and that was how Amity sat next to Luz in this class. Amity looked back at the board, having just taken in Luz’s glorious figure one more time, she brought her attention back to whatever history shit the teacher was talking about today, the fact the teacher had the most monotone voice imaginable made the class even worse.

  


Some time passed before she felt Luz tap her shoulder. “Hey, psst, mi fresa” Luz whispered. “Give me your hand real quick” Amity did what she was told...  **_not, not because she liked being told what to do by Luz or anything it was just… shut up!_ ** And raised her hand up to Luz, Luz took Amity’s hand and twisted it so she could intertwine their fingers, Amity’s heart stopped, their fingers interlocked was one of the many thing Amity dreamed of every night, just her and Luz, not a care in the world, hand held in hand, whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears and… Amity was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by Luz’s sweet laughter. “It’s… it’s true. Your hands are tiny” She laughed as she pulled her hand back down.

  


**_Oh_** Amity thought, **_It was just to see the size of my hand_**. Amity sighed sadly and brought her focus to the teacher once more. **_But god I wish I could have hers in m- NO! SNAP OUT OF IT AMITY._**

  


Luz, on the other hand, had her heart racing, she really just tricked Amity into holding her hand, and Amity had absolutely no idea! She was the master of heist! The queen of theft! The ruler of… being madly in love with a girl who probably didn’t love her back... Yeah that too, doesn’t really roll off the tongue as well as the others though, however it sadly didn’t stop it from being true.

  


Soon after their interaction, the demonic bell started to scream, indicating the end of the first lesson.

  


__________

  


Amity walked down the hall on her crutch, feeling the eyes of everyone around her bore into her back as she walked past, some being eyes of sympathy, and others, eyes of disgust. The latter of which mainly coming from those that had something to do with Boscha, the three-eyed witch that caused her injury in the first place. All these eyes on her made her want to curl up into a ball and become as small as possible, but she needed to push forward, not show weakness, and hopefully everyone else, mainly Boscha, would leave her alone.

  


“Wow, look who decided to show up” Amity groaned.  **_Speak of the devil and they shall answer..._ **

  


“What do you want Boscha?” Amity spat as she turned around, somehow still disappointed to see her standing there.

  


“Ooh, someone's feisty today isn’t she?” Boscha asked her posse behind her, both of whom nodded in agreement. “She really shouldn’t be though, considering she lost and all” Boscha narrowed her three eyes at Amity.

  


“Shut the fuck up Boscha” Amity replied, dragging her hand over her face. “I’m not in the mood for your shit right now” Amity tried to turn around and head over to her abominations class, but before she could start to walk away, Boscha grabbed her crutch and held it up out of Amity’s reach. Amity wobbled, balancing on her good leg, trying her hardest to not fall over and possibly injure her leg even more.

  


“Awww, can’t walk?” Boscha laughed at Amity as she tried to reach her crutch, it being held just out of reach. “Hey Skara, catch!” Boscha called as she chucked the crutch to Skara, who barely managed to catch the poor throw from Boscha.

  


“Give it back you bitch” Amity seethed as she tried, and failed, to walk, or hop in this case, without her crutch. She just managed to reach Skara, who hadn’t thrown the crutch, before Boshca walked over and took it. 

  


Boscha scoffed. “Be faster next time Skara, jeez” Boscha turned back towards Amity, she smirked and walked over to Amity. “I’m sorry Amity, I realise the error of my ways, and as you said, I’ve grown up”

  


Amity scoffed, before laughing the fakest laugh she had ever heard. “Yeah right, and you can survive the rain without protection. Just shut up and give me back m-” Amity was cut off with a yelp as she was shoved to the ground by Boscha.

  


“Oops, sorry, you’re just so insignificant that I missed you” Amity chuckled darkly,  **_Well that’s karma for what I said to Willow I guess._ ** Boscha’s face twisted into a frown as she heard the laugh from the green-haired witch below her. “What’re you laughing at loser?”

  


“No-nothing” Amity coughed, pain rushing through her body as she hit the floor. “Yo- Argh, you wouldn’t get it”

  


“Amity!” Came a voice from down the hall, Amity looked up with joy as she saw Luz rush down the hall, sliding next to Amity. “Are you ok? What happened, why are you on the floor? Is your leg hurting again?”

  


Boscha laughed from behind the two. “Aww look, her girlfriend showed up to save her” Then she scoffed. “Dumbasses attract I guess”

  


“What do you think you’re doing?” Luz asked impatiently, now standing straight up, being taller than Boscha she loomed over her, arms crossed and glaring through Boscha’s soul. Causing Boscha to take a step back in shock.

  


Boscha regained her composure and crossed her arms, a vindictive grin plastered on her face. “Just weeding out the weak, and I think you’d be next” Boscha scowled, her arm raised and about to perform a spell.

  


“Luz! Move!” Amity called out from the floor behind her, recognizing the spell circle as the circle of pain, aptly named as it’s only effect was to cause pain.

  


But Luz stayed rooted to the position, and before Boscha could finish her spell circle, socked her right in the middle of her face. Luz, now standing over Boscha on the floor, grabbed her by the collar and picked her up. Boscha looked at Luz in fear, her nose now bleeding heavily due to the punch. “No te metas con mis amigas, perra. Don’t mess with my friends you bitch” Luz threw Boscha back on the ground. “Run along now” Luz smiled, turning to walk away from the rapidly scooting away Boscha, and returned the crutch to Amity after helping her to her feet. “Here you go Amity!” Luz smiled and waved before heading off to her next class. “See you at lunch!” Luz turned around to call, waving once more before being stopped by a teacher who had just witnessed all that happened, leading Luz away to Principal Bump’s office.

  


Amity’s whole face was on fire, her heart was pounding in her chest and her brain was going crazy.  **_She just did that… she just did that…_ ** Amity’s feelings began to clash with one another. On one hand, she was ever grateful for Luz saving her, but on the other… well let’s just say the other hand wasn’t very clean.

  


__________

  


Amity wanted to let out a loud sigh, but absolute silence was necessary in this abominations class, for even the smallest of distractions could have disastrous consequences for whoever was summoning at the moment, as the class was instructed to create a form of abomination other than the usual disformed lumps of purple sludge they were made of, and for them to do that, they had to concentrate on that one thing and that one thing only for as long as it took to create one, and that time varied by abomination witch, any break in concentration would either lead to a regular abomination, or in rare cases, a disfigured abomination of… well an abomination that was the combined form of whatever the witch was thinking about first, and whatever distracted them. Amity, instead of the loud sigh she wanted, let out a quiet sigh and let her mind wander, not really caring about the form of her abomination. Her mind soared and soared, before it quickly dived back down to an all too familiar thought, that thought being Luz. A small blush appeared on Amity’s cheeks, any time she thought of the cute, hot, down right knock out gorgeous Latina she couldn’t help but smile, after all, nothing made Amity quite as happy as Luz could, her gorgeous face, her toned abs, her muscular arms, her general demeanor, the fact Luz definitely could and would top Amity, the fact she almost always gets turned on in her presence at some point. Amity shook her head and sighed, she really needed to get control of her thoughts when it came to Luz, they always seemed to wander to a not so family friendly area. Amity opened her eyes and to her absolute horror, a tiny Luz abomination sat there on her desk, smiling and waving at Amity.

  


“Abomination dissipate!” Amity whisper shouted, not wanting to disturb the class but even more not wanting to be seen with Luz as her abomination.

  


**_Titans above_ ** , Amity thought.  **_I need to get a hold of myself, I can’t just keep thinking about Luz 24/7_ ** . Amity sighed,  **_but it feels so right_ ** …  **_I need to do something… maybe… maybe I should just confess?_ ** Amity almost laughed out loud at that part of her brain for even suggesting it.  **_Of course not, what if she doesn’t feel the same way, you’d never be friends again, she’d never talk to you again, you wouldn’t have any friends… it’s a stupid idea and I won’t do it_ ** …  **_Even… even if I want too_ ** . Amity definitely did want to confess, but she knew it wouldn’t work.

  


__________

  


Amity cursed her injury as she walked back to her table at lunch, the tray she held in her hands wobbling and shaking as she tried to hold it steady, almost dropping it multiple times and only just saving it, but then, it shook just a bit too hard and fell out of her hands, and dropped to the floor. Amity closed, her eyes and cringed as she awaited the crash and clatter of her tray bouncing off the floor, sending her lunch everywhere. But to Amity’s surprise, a crash never came, she opened her eyes, and saw Luz standing right in front of her, Amity’s lunch tray in hand.

  


Luz exhaled deeply, she clearly just ran across the cafeteria to save Amity’s food from falling and it showed. “Hey again mi fresa, got your lunch!” Luz said breathlessly. Placing it on the nearest table and posing like a knight. “Your fearless champion is here to save you from… not eating?” Luz chuckled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck.

  


“Th-thanks Luz'' Amity blushed, her heart beating from the use of the nickname, and Luz calling herself Amity’s ‘fearless champion’. “Could y-you bring it to that table over there?” Amity asked, pointing to a table in the corner. “I was going to sit there”

  


“Sure thing Amity!” Luz saluted jokingly then set off for the table, placing Amity’s lunch down, then proceeding to sit at the same table, waving for Amity to come over.

  


Amity shook her head, sighed, and chuckled, making her way over to the table. “I didn’t mean for you to sit here too” Amity said exasperatedly.  **_Why do you have to be so stupidly cute?_ ** Amity thought, the teeniest blush appearing on her cheeks.  **_It makes it REALLY hard to concentrate on anything else._ **

  


“I know, doesn’t mean I can’t sit here though” Luz replied, her smile wide and her head slightly cocked, once again making her smile even cuter. “Now sit your cute butt down”

  


The small blush on Amity’s face now exploded in proportion, her ears, neck, and almost all of her face.  **_What what what what what? pardon what did she just say?_ ** Amity started to freak out,  **_She thinks my butt is cute? Holy shit keep it cool Amity, keep it cool_ ** . Amity thought, not realising she was standing right above her chair still not sitting down.

  


Luz cleared her throat to get Amity’s attention. “Uh, mi pequeña fresa? You good Amity?” She waved her hand in front of Amity and snapped her finger, finally getting Amity’s attention.

  


“Oh uh, what-what’d you say?” Amity whispered, releasing her face was bright red, she sat down and gazed anywhere that wasn’t Luz… but that didn’t last long as her vision drifted back over to Luz, still staring at Amity.

  


“Oh right” Luz paused for a second.  **_What did I ask? I got lost in her eyes again, Jesus Luz get it together_ ** _. _ “I just asked if you were ok, you started to blush and just stood there staring at me, you started sweating a bit too” Luz responded. “You’re still sweating a bit, but it’s cute mi pequeña fresa” 

  


Amity choked on air as she heard Luz’s comment. “Sh-shut up” Amity muttered, before being interrupted by a loud growl from Luz’s stomach. Luz chuckled sheepishly.

  


“Looks like I’m a bit hungry” Luz reached into her bag and pulled out her lunch bag, only to look inside and pull out… nothing. Luz took a second to think, then slapped her face. “I knew I forgot something! I forgot to pack my lunch…” Luz sighed, her stomach once again rumbling, eyeing Amity’s lunch hungrily.

  


“You can have my lunch if you want Luz” Amity offered, pushing her tray over to Luz, who looked at it greedily, before shaking her head and pushing it back.

  


“No, I can’t. You’ve got to eat to keep up your strength and heal faster” Luz sighed, sadly pushing back the tray. “As much as I want it, I’m not gonna take your food when you’re recovering” Luz looked at it once more, before caving in. “Can I have that apple though?” She looked at Amity with her trademark puppy dog eyes and Amity smiled.

  


“Sure Luz, anything for you” Amity responded.

  


Luz took the apple and smirked at Amity. “Anything? Huh? Really anything?”

  


Amity once again choked on nothing, this time coughing and spluttering even more. “Well, I-I-I wo-would-wouldn't say ‘anything’ anything but… yo-you get what I meant r-ri-right?” Amity’s blush somehow even worse than before, her entire head now red with blush.

  


Luz laughed, lightly shoving Amity. “I know what you meant dummy, just playing around” 

  


Amity laughed wearily. “Ye-yeah, you know what I mean” Luz most likely did not know what Amity meant, mainly due to the fact Amity barely knew what she meant herself.

  


“Anyways, let me take that apple and let you enjoy your food” Luz smiled at Amity, winking when she noticed Amity blush, causing her to blush even more. “Awww, tan linda mi pequeña fresa”

  


Amity made a noise, a mix between a scoff, a sigh, and an ‘awww’ like sound. “I know literally nothing about Spanish, but I still can guess what you said”

  


“Really? What did I say then?” Luz asked.

  


“I’m gonna guess, you called me cute and then called me ‘your little strawberry again’” Luz looked at Amity in awe. “Did I get it right?”

  


“Yep, you got it exactly, god am I getting predictable?” Luz asked, looking at Amity for answers.

  


Amity just chuckled sweetly in return. “You? Predictable? That goes together about as well as me and…” Amity trailed off.  **_You idiot! You were about to say confessing! Having Luz learn in a slip-up would be the worst way! Quick, what are you bad at… having loving parents? No that’s way too dark and would get Luz worried… uh, being a normal person around Luz? No that’s just the confessing one again! Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, she’s staring at me, she’s confused! Come on Amity use your mouth! Just say something already!_ **

  


Luz looked at the green-haired witch with a puzzled expression. “And?” She asked, prompting Amity to continue.

  


“And uhh, and…” Amity sighed. “No I got nothing”

  


Luz snickered. “That’s ok Amity, it goes about as well as you and admitting your feelings”

  


Amity’s heart stopped.  **_WHAT. THE. HELL. Did she just say what I think she said? Does she know? What do I do? If she knew and didn’t mention it before, does that mean she doesn’t feel the same way? Oh Titan, oh Titan what do I do?_ ** Amity’s panic was well hidden behind a facade of a smile, a trait she learned to pick up from her parents' endless berating when she was younger. Usually she couldn’t keep it cool when near Luz, but this time, she managed.

  


“P-pardon? I didn’t hear you” Amity squeaked, her voice barely above a whisper.

  


“I said it goes about as well as you and keeping it cool around me” Luz chuckled. “Like seriously, you’re a stuttering mess around me and it’s one of the cutest things about you”

  


“Y-yea-yeah, I gu-guess that’s true” Amity said, her voice now returning to near it’s normal level, but still too squeaky to pass as fully normal.  **_Oh thank the Titan! I misheard her._ ** Amity's panic soon settled as she breathed a deep sigh of relief.  **_Phew, that was nearly the end of me!_ **

  


“You ok mi fresa?” Luz asked with a gentle smile. “You seem a bit flustered, and not in the cute way this time, something bothering you?”

  


“Yeah, I… I-I’m fine, thanks Luz” Amity silently congratulated herself, that was a semi coherent sentence after Luz just called her cute again. “Just hungry i-is all”

  


“Ah, well, eat up then, don’t want you feeling bad at all” Luz once again smiled at Amity.

  


“Thanks Luz” Amity smiled back.

  


__________

  


Amity let out a deep breath, it was way past the time school should’ve ended, about an hour or two to be somewhat exact, she stayed back voluntarily to help clean some of the classrooms, partially to get extra credit, but mainly because she wanted to stay away from her parents for as long as possible. Amity was about to finally head home… but she couldn’t shake this feeling, this feeling that someone was watching her from somewhere. She quickly glanced around her, but there was no one near her, no one she could see at least but Amity just shrugged it off and began to walk back to her house.

  


Amity spun around quickly as she heard some twigs snap behind her, she jumped and turned around as fast as she could on crutches, only to see that the area behind her was empty, save for some leaves blowing in the wind.  **_Titan, am I really that paranoid?_ ** Amity thought.  **_Of course no one is following me, who would be weird enough to do th_ ** … Amity once again turned around, this time being met with Luz’s face, mere inches from her own. Amity yelped and nearly fell over, Luz catching her just in time to prevent it, the position they were in was not unlike the dip in their dance on Grom Night, roles reversed however as this time Amity was the one being dipped.

  


“Oh sorry Amity! Didn’t mean to scare you” Luz apologized, helping Amity back to her feet. “I just… feel like we need to talk real quick” Luz’s smile faded, and her tone became more serious than Amity had ever heard before.

  


Amity gulped. “O-o-ok, b-but what is th-this about L-L-Lu-Luz?” Amity asked, her mind searching for any answers to her own question she could think of.

  


Luz managed to corner Amity in the wide open area, nearly pinning Amity between herself and a tree. Luz sighed. “Listen, I can tell somethings wrong, and I need you to tell me… before you protest, that is not a request, but rather an order” Luz stared directly into Amity’s golden eyes, and Amity stared back into Luz’s eyes. “I made the same mistake when I was younger, of not telling people when you’re hurting, and it’s one of the worst decisions I ever made” Luz looked down, her voice becoming softer and something that sounded like a sob escaped her mouth. Amity felt a pang of dread shoot across her chest.  **_Oh no, what did she know? How much did she know? How did she know?_ ** “Sorry, I feel like I’m being a bit harsh, am I?” Luz asked.

  


Amity was breathless, she’d never felt pure excitement mixed with pure dread like this before, and it was exhilarating. “Ke-kee-keep… keep going” She breathed, her entire head was no doubt the colour of a tomato as she shivered, from the cold, and from one  **other** reason.

  


“Oh, oh ok” Luz composed herself again and continued “And it doesn’t help anyone, not yourself, not others, not anyone. All it does, is make you feel like you're worthless, and with enough time feeling that, you start to believe you are worthless. It’s a dangerous path to walk down, a path I’m all too familiar with. When I was younger, 14 or so, I was bullied in school, didn’t have any friends, well, still don’t back on Earth... and nobody liked anything about me, and I hid that from my Mom, I put on a facade that wasn’t me infront of her, I felt like I needed to be who I wasn’t to not disappoint my Mom… and I can tell you feel the same way” Luz looked back up, and Amity was shocked to see tears on Luz’s face, and Luz noticed the tear stains on Amity’s face. “I know that… that your parents aren’t exactly... the best, and I know that it might not be possible to change that, and I’m not asking you to, I’m asking you to take the first steps to change  **_yourself_ ** ” Luz said that last word with such love, that it nearly made Amity melt. “I know that might sound hard, or maybe even sound impossible, but I need you to try… Can you do that? For me?

  


“Lu-Luz” Amity’s voice was caught in her throat, she didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know whether to thank Luz, whether to kiss her, or whether to hug her. All she knew, was that her legs felt like giving out, and that they did. She slid down the tree, her throat was torn with sobs as Luz held her as tight as possible.

  


“It’s ok Amity, I know you need to let it out, so I’m not going to stop you” Luz somehow managed to hold Amity even tighter than before. “This is one of the best ways to deal with feelings, now please, please, please tell me about it so I can help you”

  


They sat like that for what felt like hours, talking and talking, Amity finally getting all her problems off her chest, and Luz finally able to call herself the best friend she could be to Amity, and both of them left that day feeling better than before.

  


After Luz finally left and sent Amity on her way, Amity took out a small pink flower in a glass case.

  


“Huh, Willow was right, it does give whoever holds it luck” Amity sniffled, her eyes puffy from the crying, and she set off back to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story, any kudos, comments, and questions are greatly appreciated!
> 
> And always remember, stay safe, be kind, don't die, and make life the best it can be!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! (not Scott here)
> 
> anyway just wanted to thank you for reading my fic! If you enjoyed please be sure to comment, give kudos, and subscribe as I have more ideas for this series thing!
> 
> (P.S: if you thought the writing was a little off or weird, please don't hesitate to tell me! Despite having about 13 or so fics written on She-Ra, I'm not the best at writing lol, doesn't stop me from having fun with it!)
> 
> Oh also I headcannon that A) Luz starts speaking Spanish when she gets too excited. B) Amity is a sub and C) Amity's parents don't know she's lesbian, but she told her siblings so she could finally get it off her chest
> 
> oh also again, they're aged up in this fic so they're both 17, don't wanna get arrested for a mediocre fic lol
> 
> Ok, stay safe, stay hydrated, and be awesome!
> 
> Oh... also, just remember, Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram! Buy gold! BYEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
